Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger 'is the main antagonist of the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street ''franchise. He is a legendary serial killer and a sadistic child murderer who enters his victim's dreams to kill them. History Background Amanda Krueger was a nun working in a hospital and was eventually raped by over 100 psychopaths. She became pregnant with a son named Frederick Charles Krueger. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliated by other children who called him a freak. He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor when he was a teenager. Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, murdering dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions nicknamed him the "Springwood Slasher", where he killed them inside a boiler room within an old power plant he formerly worked at. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, so Freddy strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Kathyrn, who also discovered the murders, but promised she would never tell. A little while later, he was caught attempting to kill the Blocker twins. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he prepared to leave town, the parents lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, three Demons approached him before death, where they made a deal where Freddy could return as a Demon and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where they can't protect themselves; in their dreams. Freddy made his murders look like accidents or suicides. A Nightmare on Elm Street Freddy Krueger invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using a clawed glove or manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world including death. Freddy's first victim was Tina Gray, whom he killed by slashing her across the chest with his clawed glove. He then stalked Nancy Thompson in her dreams and then killed Rod Lane, Tina's boyfriend who was accused for killing her, by hanging him with a blanket. Nancy pulled Freddy's hat out of the dream as she devised a plan with her boyfriend, Glen Lantz, to catch him but Glen fell asleep, and Freddy pulled him into his bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood, killing him. Nancy eventually pulled Freddy out of the dream world and set him on fire. However, he killed her mother by smothering her with his flaming body, vanishing her into the bed. Nancy's father witnessed the murder. Afterwards, Nancy destroyed Freddy by turning her back on him and taking away his power, however he was still able to temporarily trap her in the dream world where she was trapped in a red and green car with Glen, Tina and Rod. A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge However, Freddy was unable to return so easily, until he invaded the dreams of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house sometime after she left. He possessed Jesse on several occasions, at one point killing his coach, Schneider by slashing his back in the shower. Soon, Jesse went to a sleepover at his friend's house, Ron Grady. But when they fell asleep, Jesse awakened and began screaming and crying in pain as Freddy gruesomely came out of him, Ron attempted to escape but the door is jammed, leaving Ron to get strangled and then stabbed in the torso as Freddy laughed and waves at him. Freddy then took full possession of Jesse at Jesse's girlfriend, Lisa Webber's house during a party, killing several of the guests. In the end, Lisa was able to get through to Jesse, who fought Freddy from within and burned him to death using his power, releasing Jesse unharmed. Towards the end, Freddy is seen stabbing Kerry from behind while use was on the bus with Jesse and Lisa. Whether it was a dream or he was possessing her, and whether or not Jesse and Lisa survived, is unclear. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Freddy soon returned to his old ways of killing people within their dreams. Soon, all surviving teenagers of Springwood were committed to Westin Hills Asylum, and they were attempting to avoid falling asleep. Nancy Thompson began working there, and Dr. Neil Gordon, another worker was seeing the spirit of Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger under the alias "Sister Mary Helena". Freddy began killing everyone one by one within the asylum. First, he used Phillip Anderson's veins to control and manipulate him like a puppet and force him to fall out the window to his death, making it look like a suicide. Then he smashed Jennifer Caulfield's head against the TV shouting "This is it, Jennifer, your big break on TV!". When Kristen Parker, Neil and the others entered the dream world and used their powers to fight Freddy, Joey Crusel was attacked and put into a coma by Freddy. The Dream Warriors (Kristen, Taryn White, Roland Kincaid and Will Stanton) fought Freddy alongside Nancy while Neil and Donald Thompson went to the Penny Bros. Auto Salvage junkyard to bury Freddy's bones on "hallowed" ground using holy water, cross and prayers to laid his unquiet spirit to rest. Freddy killed Taryn by injecting her with heroin in a knife fight, and then kill Will by stabbing him, as he was unaffected by Will's magic. Kristen, Kincaid and Nancy managed to save Joey, but Freddy was much stronger than before, it is revealed he takes the souls of those he killed to give him more power. When Neil and Donald found the bones, Freddy took control of them and killed Donald by throwing him onto the tail fin of a car. He entered the dream world, disguised as Donald, and stabbed Nancy dead. However, he was destroyed when Neil buried the bones and threw holy water and a cross on him. Later that night, after Nancy's funeral, Neil sleeps on his bed with Nancy's Malaysian dream doll on a dresser next to a dollhouse made by Kristen which frighteningly resembles Freddy's house. One of the dollhouse's windows light up mysteriously, indicating Freddy's return. A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Freddy was able to resurrect himself in Kincaid's dream, reemerging from the ground in the junkyard and returning to power. He killed Kincaid by stabbing him, and then pulled Joey into his waterbed and managed to drown him. Kristen attempted to stay awake, but her mother gave her sleeping pills, Freddy threw her into the furnace, but before her death, her power to pull people into the dream world was transferred to Alice Johnson. From there, Alice began unintentionally pulling people into the dream world, where Freddy killed him. First, he killed Sheila by sucking the life out of her with a kiss, making it appear as an asthma attack. Then he killed Rick in martial arts combat by stabbing him. Whenever Freddy killed someone, though he took their souls, Alice got their power and characteristics. As Alice and her boyfriend, Dan, attempted to get Debbie, Freddy got to her first, transforming her into a cockroach and crushing her inside a roach motel. Alice and Dan chased Freddy down, which caused them to crash their car in the real world, nearly killing Dan. He was forced to leave the dream world after the doctors woke him up after he got cut, leaving Alice to fight Freddy alone. As the Dream Master and part of an old rhyme, Alice held a shard of stained glass window in front of him, making him see himself. Freddy was destroyed, the souls of his victims ripped him apart and were released. A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child However, Freddy was reborn through the pregnant Sister Amanda Krueger's spirit in Alice's dream. Using Alice's unborn son, Jacob, to pull victims into the dream world, he killed Dan by fusing him with a motorcycle so he crashed into a truck, and then killed Greta by stuffing food into her mouth to make her suffocate, then killed Mark by sucking him in a comic book, transforming him into paper and hacking him apart. Alice fought Freddy again in the dream world, where Jacob informed her that Freddy was hiding inside her. She drove him out, but was unable to defeat him, until Yvonne released Amanda's spirit from West Hills' tower, and she gave Jacob his power, which he used to revert Freddy back into an infant, which was absorbed by Amanda. Freddy was seen clawing his way out of his mother as she walked through doors into a light. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Soon, all the children from Springwood were murdered by Freddy, who then put the adults into mass psychosis. He was unable to go outside Springwood, using John to get his daughter Kathyrn, renamed Maggie Burroughs. When Maggie took John back to Springwood who suffered amnesia, three teens named Spencer, Carlos and Tracy stowed aboard and went with them. When they were unable to leave Springwood, they stopped at Nancy's old house. Freddy killed Carlos by magnifying his hearing and making his head explode when he repeatedly scratched a chalkboard. He then sucked Spencer into a video game and knocked him down a hole. After learning that Freddy had a child who was taken away from him, John was convinced that Freddy was his father, but Freddy revealed the truth to John as he sent him falling onto a bed of spikes. He then entered Maggie's mind, and was able to leave Springwood and enter people's dreams outside Springwood. He attacked Tracy and Doc, both of whom survived. When Doc took out a piece of Freddy's sweater, they decided they could kill Freddy if they pulled him out of the dream world. Maggie entered Freddy's mind and pulled him out. She fought him, and Freddy's hand was broken and he was pinned to a wall with knives and throwing stars. Maggie stabbed him with his own clawed glove and stuck a pipe bomb in his chest. Freddy was killed when the bomb went off. Freddy vs Jason Knowing he could escape Hell if anyone remembered him, the people of Springwood went through a process to forget about him, keeping him from returning. So Freddy searched through Hell until he found Jason Voorhees. After pulling his hockey mask into Hell and giving it to him, Freddy disguised himself as Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, and brought him back to life. Three murders by Jason led people to believe that Freddy has returned and also Mark Davis told everyone at Lori Campbell's school about Freddy. With enough fear spreading, Freddy escaped Hell and stalked Gibb in her dreams, but before he could kill her, Jason killed her, and Freddy realized he wouldn't stop killing. Freddy's only victim was Mark Davis, whom he burned alive and slashed in the face. Freddy possessed Bill Freeburg when he got high, and injected Jason with a tranquilizer to put him to sleep. Freddy tried to kill Jason in the dream world, but as Jason was almost impossible to kill, this proved to be quite difficult, until Freddy nearly succeeded in drowning him, but he awakened at the last second. Lori, Will, Kia and Linderman took Jason to Camp Crystal Lake to fight Freddy, and after discovering Freddy murdered her mother, Lori pulled him into the real world where he fought Jason in a bloody and epic battle. Ason was able to get some shots in before Freddy gained the advantage; cutting off Jason's fingers, Freddy took Jason's machete and slashed him with both machete and clawed glove. When Lori set the docks and some propane tanks on fire to get her revenge, Jason stabbed Freddy with his fingerless hand and then tore off his arm. When the tanks exploded, both killers were set on fire and sent flying to Camp Crystal Lake. Freddy survived, however, and then turned his attention to Lori and Will. As he attempted to kill them on the pier, he was stabbed from behind when Jason with his own severed arm, causing Freddy to let go of Jason's machete. Jason then fell and sank in the lake. Lori then grabbed Jason's machete and decapitated Freddy. Freddy's body and severed head then too fall in the lake with Jason and his machete. The next morning after the two left both killers for dead, Jason rose up from the lake, indicated that he survived and regenerated. Freddy's head was seen being carried out of the lake by Jason, winking. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Freddy is first seen following Dean Russell through the diner, where he pops out from a corner and slices Dean's hand open. When Dean falls asleep again, he attempts to stab Freddy with a knife which turns on him and forces him to slit his own throat. He then appears when Kris Fowles falls asleep but she awakens before he can kill her. After Kris falls asleep again she sees Freddy is in a classroom who suggests that they play "hide and seek". Kris flees and believes she's awake, but Freddy appears and murders her. He then goes after Jesse Braun who falls asleep in prison, Freddy taunts him before shoving his arm through his chest, killing him. After that Freddy shows Quentin Smith what happened to him when Quentin falls asleep during swimming practice. He then goes after Nancy Holbrook in a convenience store when she experiences micro-naps and he ends up slicing her arm, but manages to pull a pieces of his sweater out with her. Quentin and Nancy get to the old preschool Badham and Nancy falls asleep to get Freddy. After a short fight with Freddy, Quentin injects adrenalin into Nancy and she wakes up bringing Freddy along with her. Freddy goes for Nancy first but Quentin stabs Freddy in the leg to distract him. Freddy then injures Quentin. When Freddy is distracted, Nancy slices off his hand armed with the razor claws and slits this throat with a broken paper cutter blade. Nancy and Quentin burn down the school and his corpse believing his finally dead once and for all. But when Nancy gets home, Freddy appears behind Nancy's mother in a mirror and stabs her through the head and pulls her into the mirror, causing Nancy to scream in horror. Wes Craven's New Nightmare Upon his release to the real world, Freddy has plagued the dreams of the A Nightmare On Elm Street cast including Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund and even the director, Wes Craven. He would also haunt the dreams of Dylan Porter, the son of Chase and Heather. He also somehow affected the waking world when he kept on making calls to Heather singing "One Two Freddy's Coming For You". Freddy's first victims were Chuck Wilson and Terrance Feinstein, two special effects technicians who worked on the films. He would then murder Chase. Later on, he would kill Julie, Dylan's babysitter. He then chased Dylan and Heather throughout Los Angeles, even on a freeway, where Heather got hit by a car when she was attempting to rescue her son. But she got on her feet to chase after Dylan. Freddy's influence on the real world was becoming so great that the street where Heather lived resembled Springwood and her house was transformed into a familiar house. Film actor, John Saxon, arrived and he was too fooled by Freddy when he called Heather, Nancy Thompson. He believed he was now Donald Thompson, Nancy's father in the films. Once Heather called him his father, this allowed Freddy to step into the real world. He dragged Dylan into the dream world and held him as bait for an even bigger game, his mother. Once Heather found Dylan, Freddy fights Heather and Dylan. But the two outsmart Freddy, setting him on fire. Before he died, he resembled a satanic creature. Heather and Dylan would find themselves in the real world once again, safe from Freddy, as the "story" was now completed. Personality Freddy Krueger is an intelligent, creative, cocky killer. He is sadistic and enjoys torturing and killing children, as well as put fear into them. His also shown to be afraid of fire and is quite comedic, enjoying cracking jokes. Abilities Freddy can invade people's dreams and kill them within their dreams, which will also kill them in reality. He usually uses his signatured clawed gloves, but also can manipulate the dream world in any way he wants, such as sucking them into a bed, a comic book or a video game, making them fall, extending himself or transforming them into insects. On some occasions, he can possess people. Freddy is impossible to kill in the dream world. However, he is a mortal in the real world and loses all his powers, and also can be killed. Even if he is killed, he can return from Hell if there is enough fear in the area he wishes to appear in. If a person touches fire (unless if Freddy caused it) and anything burning hot, it can take them out of the dream world. Freddy also cannot leave Springwood unless inside the dream of someone who is, in which case he still cannot invade other people's dreams unless the one whose mind he is inside is related to him. Body Count #'Hamster: 'Crushed with hammer. #'Mr. Underwood: 'Killed with razor. #'20 Children in Springwood: 'Murdered. #'Loretta Krueger: 'Strangled. #'Tina Gray: 'Slashed across chest with bladed glove, levitated, thrown, dragged up to ceiling, dropped. #'Rod Lane: 'Hung by sheet, neck broken. #'Glen Lantz: 'Dragged into bed, blood drained. #'Marge Thompson: 'Either strangled/burned or pulled through window. #'Coach Schneider: 'Slashed twice across back to waist with bladed glove. #'Ron Grady: 'Slashed down torso from ribs to stomach through door with bladed glove. #'Unnamed Party Guest #1: 'Slashed across face and neck with bladed glove. #'Unnamed Party Guest #2: 'Fell into boiling pool, burned to death. #'Unnamed Party Guest #3: 'Fell into boiling pool, burned to death. #'Unnamed Party Guest #4: 'Fell into fire, burned to death. #'Unnamed Party Guest #6: 'Gutted with bladed glove. #'Unnamed Party Guest #7: 'Thrown through barbecue grill. #'Kerry: 'Bladed glove through chest from inside. #'Phillip Anderson: 'Limbs slashed, veins pulled out, manipulated into falling to his death off roof. #'Jennifer Caulfield: Head smashed into Television screen, burned to death. #'Taryn White: '''Leg slashed with bladed glove, massive amounts of heroin injected into veins. #'Will Stanton: 'Stabbed in heart with bladed glove. #'Donald Thompson: 'Stabbed in the side, impaled on car's tail fin. #'Nancy Thompson: 'Stabbed in ribs/stomach, gutted, bled to death. #'Roland Kincaid: 'Stabbed in stomach, stabbed through stomach, impaled with bladed glove, gutted. #'Joey Crusel: 'Pulled into waterbed, stabbed in torso with bladed glove, drowned. #'Kristen Parker: 'Thrown into lit furnace, burned to death. #'Sheila Kopecky: 'Kissed, sucked dry of all body internal organs. #'Rick Johnson: 'Hit in face/chest/stomach, bladed glove launched into fore-chest. #'Debbie Stevens: 'Transformed into cockroach, crushed to pieces inside a roach motel. #'Dan Jordan: 'Fused with motorcycles by wires, crashed into truck. #'Greta Gibson: 'Gutted with bladed glove, force-fed own innards, suffocated. #'Mark Gray: 'Transformed into paper, color dropped, ripped to pieces with bladed glove. #'Carlos: 'Hearing magnified, head exploded by sound of bladed glove scratching chalkboard. #'Spencer: 'Knocked down stairs into bottomless pit. #'John Doe: 'Fell from sky, impaled on bed spikes. #'Mark Davis: 'Set on fire, face slashed with bladed glove. #'Dean Russell: 'Head slashed with bladed glove, throat slit with knife. #'Kris Fowles: 'Levitated, bashed multiple times against ceiling/wall, slashed across torso. #'Jesse Braun: 'Disemboweled, impaled through back with bladed glove. #'Marcus Yeon: 'Head smashed into computer. #'Gwen Holbrook: 'Bladed glove through back of head and eyes, pulled into mirror. #'Chuck Wilson: 'Bladed glove in throat. #'Terry Feinstein: 'Bladed glove in chest. #'Chase Porter: 'Slashed across chest with bladed glove, car accident. #'Julie: 'Bladed glove in back, dragged up wall to ceiling, neck broken. Deaths *'Before Movies: 'Burned alive inside a boiler room by the parents of Elm Street. *'A Nightmare on Elm Street: 'Energy drained and disappeared by Nancy Thompson. *'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge: 'Burn't to death when Lisa Webber and Jesse Walsh were in love. *'A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors: 'Holy water poured and cross shined on him making him disappear by Neil Gordon. *'A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master: 'Torn apart by the souls of his victims after Alice Johnson shows him his reflection. *'A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child: 'Turned into an infant by Jacob Johnson and absorbed in the womb of Amanda Krueger. *'Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare: 'Stabbed with his own bladed glove and blown up with a pipe bomb by Maggie Burroughs. *'Freddy Vs Jason: 'Stabbed by Jason Voorhees with his own bladed glove and Lori Campbell decapitates him with Jason's machete. *'A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010): '''Stabbed in the leg by Quentin Smith and his hand is severed by Nancy Holbrook, his throat is then slit and his corpse is burned. Quotes *"This is god." *"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." *"I'm gonna cut you in two!" *"You've got the body. I've got the brain." *"Try it on for size. Kill for me!" *"You are all my children now." *"This is it, Jennifer. Your big break on TV! Welcome to prime time, bitch!" *"I said, where's the fucking bourbon?" *"Let's get high. What a rush." *"Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairytales." *"Yes. The souls of the children give me strength. Always room for more." *"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" *"Wanna suck face?" *"If food don't kill you, the service will." *"No pain, no gain." *"You can check in, but you can't check out." *"Welcome to wonderland, Alice!" *"Elm Street's last brat...farewell!" *"Hey, Danny! Better not dream and drive!" *"Bon appetit, bitch!" *"This boy feels the need for speed!" *"You are what you are eat!" *"Faster than a bastard maniac! More powerful than a loco-madman! It's Super Freddy!" *"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little soul too." *"Nice hearin' from ya, Carlos." *"Yeah! What are you on? Looks like a frying pan and some eggs to me! Hey, Spence. Let's trip out." *"Great graphics." *"Now I'm playing with power!" *"Every town has an Elm Street!" *"Hey! You forgot the power glove!" *"Let me see now. First, they tried burning me! Then they tried burying me! But this. This is my favourite. They even tried holy water. But I just keep on tickin. Cause they promised me that." *"In dreams, I am forever! Too bad your not!" *"You wanna know the secret of pain? If you just stop feeling it, you can start using it." *"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me." *"Kung-Fu this, bitch!" *"Ever play skin the cat?" *"Gonna eat you up." *"Welcome to my nightmare!" *"The only thing to fear, is fear himself." *"How sweet, you ugly little shit!" *"Welcome to my world, you bitch." *"I've been away from my children for far too long." *"I haven't even cut you yet." *"You have nothing to worry about. This won't hurt...a...little...bit..." Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Characters Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Perverts Category:Child Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Psychopaths Category:Cannibals Category:Illusionists Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Torturers Category:Mind Breakers Category:Curse Bearers Category:Clawed Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dream Masters Category:Demons Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Trap Masters Category:Possessors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Stranglers Category:Comedic Characters Category:Drowners Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Necrophile Category:Sadomasochists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Undead Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Animal Killers Category:Teleporters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters With Accelerated Healing Category:Thought Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Telekinetics Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Paternal Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Knifemen Category:Characters Who Can Turn Invisible Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Provokers Category:Speedsters Category:Vandals Category:Calm Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Extremists Category:Phasers Category:Elastic Characters Category:Arsonists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs